Mortal Submission
by moriartyswife
Summary: Overhearing a conversation that I shouldn't have, and through a twist of fate, my life has become entangled with the infamous Mukami brothers at my new school. This would solve my problem! Even as vampires, they were an interesting, and attractive, group of boys. I was excited to see what this relationship with them would be like… I just had to convince them not to kill me first.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided that, since Eternally Human was doing so well with the Diabolik Lovers Fandom, I would try a similar thing with the Mukami brothers. It's been an idea in my head for a while, so here is the first chapter!**

Night School.

Not exactly where I wanted to go to school, but tuition was cheap, so it's where I went. Uneventful was a good word to describe it. There were no clubs, no after school activities, and no sports. How could there be? By the time school let out, it was time for bed, especially for me, since I had to be at work at six a.m.

Night school was definitely uneventful.

That is… until tonight.

After something I'd overheard the other night, I'd decided to act on it and do some research. This could solve all my problems, and it's free. Searching these four boys on a computer at school proved pointless. The only thing I found on the internet was a blog that was completely dedicated to the exploration of vampires and their legitimacy. I'd cleared the browsing history, lest someone think I'm any more of a freak than they already do, and I moved on to recon.

That was how I'd ended up here.

In a dark alley behind the school.

Nowhere to go.

And a very attractive boy, who by all accounts looked pretty amused at my situation. He rested his arm on the cool bricks to block my escape, and his free hand brushed my cheek. "Following me around this late at night is a very naughty thing to do."

Eyes wide, I almost melted to the ground. This is why girls always crowd around him. He's so smooth! Well… if he's a vampire, I guess he probably has a lot of practice. I mean, I assume he's not actually sixteen, right? He could be. What do I know? This is all new territory for me.

"You're thinking pretty hard there, little kitten. What's on your mind? Or should I ask you what you want from me, hmm?" Kou asked, still sporting a sly smile. His blue eyes met my dark purple ones, sending a chill down my body.

What I want? That's easy. "I want you to bite me." As soon as the words left my mouth, our expressions mirrored each other's with surprise. Shit. Shit! "That's not how I intended to start this conversation. I mean… it's just…"

"Oh…" The grinning playboy that had been teasing me had disappeared. A seriously intimidating vampire stared back at me, assessing his new prey. "You're the one who Azusa must have seen the other day, eavesdropping on our conversation. You're full of surprises."

I shook my head. "I wasn't eavesdr-"

My words were cut off by his hand around my throat. "Liars have to be punished, kitten." He ignored my attempts to free myself. Instead, Kou leaned closer, his hot breath on my ear. "What should I do to you?"

This boy sure does know how to turn a girl on. Since when was I into this kind of thing? Still, the panic in me had me confused. "Wait- I-" Geez, he isn't choking me that hard. My short breaths confused him and he released me. Weakness coursing through my body, I slid down to the ground. Placing a shaky hand on my forehead, I said, "Really? Now?"

Kou crouched down to be level with me. "What's wrong with you?"

"Hmm? Well my therapist used to tell me that I use my humor and self-deprecating jokes to cope with all my problems. Oh, and I have a tendency to be a little eccentric when in stressful situations," I replied, forcing a big smile. That's probably why I blurted out for him to bite me. Though, that's not what he wanted to know. "And, on a side note, I know you're a vampire, which is why I followed you."

The anger on his features softened, and he tilted his head to the side. "Why did you ask me to bite you. You're a strange human."

So, I was right!

An expected question came next. "Why? Some humans must be into that kind of thing," Kou mused, laughing to himself. The smirk returned.

I held up my hand, turning completely red. He must think I want him for sex. I mean, he's attractive, and I'd totally let him… if he wanted to... my cheeks grew even hotter. Focus. "N-No! I have Polycythemia Vera." He stared at me as I tried to explain. "You see, it's this thing where for some reason, my body produces too much blood, and I usually go get it taken out at the doctors, but I really hate needles. So, when I overheard—" I pressed my hands against my head. The ground spun around me. "S-Sorry. T-this happens…"

Kou nodded his head slowly, leaning forward and pulling my body close to him. "Try not to scream."

"Oka—Ah!" I clamped my mouth shut as his fangs pierced through the soft skin of my neck. The feeling was hard to explain. It hurt, and I could feel the blood leaving my body. Oddly, my strength began to return, just like when they took blood from my veins. The foreignness of his fangs… I liked it.

"Drinking a human girl's blood on campus? That's risky." A strong, husky voice came from behind us. He was tall and muscular. One of the boys from the other night. Scary. He just appeared out of nowhere, and then I realized they were all here. Another tall one with dark hair and a serious expression, and then a shorter boy with green hair and bandages on his body.

Kou finished, licking my blood off his lips. With a grin, he patted me on the head. "Your blood is tasty." He rose to his feet, turning to his brothers. "She asked me to. How do I say no to free blood?"

The obvious leader of the group glanced from Kou to me, giving me an icy stare. "It's too risky. We'll have to kill her."

Wait, what? "Whoa, let's not jump to any drastic measures. I'm not a risk, swear." I said, crossing an X over my heart. Please don't kill me. I don't want to die.

Kou wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closely to his side. Again, so smooth. "This little thing? She's my stray kitten. Besides, she needs us. Apparently, her body makes too much blood. Let's keep her, Ruki."

"True story. It's been an issue my whole life," I laughed nervously. It was hard to tell if any of this was getting through to Ruki.

Ruki watched me with a dangerous stare. If he decided to kill me, then it's over. Not like anyone will miss me. Finally, Ruki sighed. "This isn't the place for this conversation. What's your name?"

"Sakiko Takuro, but everyone calls me Saki…" Stop babbling. Your life is on the line!

Ruki nodded his head in thought. "Saki, you'll be coming home with us." His tone left no room for argument. Vampires are definitely as scary as they're said to be.

I gave a small salute. "Sure. I've got nowhere else to be." Get a grip, Saki. This is life or death. Literally.

The car ride to their mansion was much livelier than I imagined it would be. They listened to me tell them about my blood issue and fear of needles, each asking questions. I didn't learn a lot about them, but the tension had started to disappear, at least. Vampire or not, they were an interesting, and attractive, group of boys. I was kind of excited for what this relationship with them would be like… I just had to convince them not to kill me first.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on the couch with my hands in my lap, I felt much like a child in trouble. Ruki's icy stare made me feel uncomfortable. Everyone gathered in the living room. Azusa on my left, Kou on my right, Yuma on the chair across the room, and Ruki stood, arms folded and eyes trained on me. From my spot, it became increasingly harder to keep my focus on Ruki. Tension hung in the air. For the love god, please say something…

After a heart wrenching silence, Ruki said, "This is your one and only opportunity to walk away and forget about everything that happened tonight."

More silence.

This nagging feeling inside me said that if I tried to leave, he would most likely kill me. Not that I wanted to leave. It seemed like he was trying to intimidate me, which he totally is, but something about this place made me happy. Maybe I'd be useful here. That would be a pleasant change to my everyday life.

"Doesn't seem like the thing wants to leave." Yuma's deep voice cut through the quiet room. He held a sugar cube in his hand, munching on another one in his mouth.

Ruki still seemed annoyed by me, but nodded his head anyways. "If you want to be here by choice, I won't stop you. Cause us any problems, however, and I'll kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I promise I won't," I said with a much confidence as I could muster and a big smile. This is good. This will be some atonement.

In an instant, I'd moved from my spot on the couch to a bedroom. Ruki released me, letting me almost fall. Thankfully, I caught myself. "You're giving yourself willingly to vampires. Do you enjoy having your blood sucked? Did Kou spark something inside that body of yours?"

"I… I don't know."

Ruki disappeared, reappearing behind me. He hooked his arm around my waist, hauling my body back until my back hit his chest. "Humans are worthless. All you're good for is giving me your blood. Is this what you really want? To be used as the livestock that you are?" His breath was hot on my neck, making me shiver.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" I asked. The sentence barely made it out when Ruki pierced my skin with his fangs. It hurt initially, making me cry out softly, but in my heart, I knew this was right. She'll be happy that I'm paying my debt to her. I deserve this.

Ruki pulled back, licking the wound with his hot tongue. "You're enjoying this, Saki." His low voice did nothing to help my state. Unlike Kou, he wanted me to submit to him completely. "Your blood is telling me everything about you. You're excited by my fangs. Tell me. Beg me."

I let out a shaky breath, shifting on my feet. "I want your fangs, Ruki… please bite me more. Please give me more pain," I said, letting my eyes close.

Ruki laughed. "That's it. Always beg me for it. Never forget that you chose to give your body and blood to me, to us." He sank his fangs into a different part of my neck, sucking the blood out of my body. It did hurt, but it masked the real pain inside me. It made it all seem better.

2 Months Later:

"Ruuukiiii," I moaned loudly, trailing behind him in the hallway. My back hunched over in defeat as I clung to the back of his blazer with one hand. He's been ignoring me for three days, and I _still_ don't know what I did wrong. "Please… I need your fangs…" I said softly. No one in the hallway would have heard it but I knew he did.

As we turned the corner into an empty hallway, instantly, we were on the roof. My back pressed against the rails of the high fence, and Ruki used his body to cage me in. "Do you want me to punish you?"

"If I said yes, would you?" I asked, biting my lip hard enough to draw blood. "I'll do anything…"

Ruki growled, dropping his head down like he was going to kiss me, but he stopped just before his lips met mine. "No. I won't. I'll make you suffer this way."

He knows how badly I want him. I groaned and pressed my body up against his. "But Ruuuukii! What did I do? Can you just tell me and I'll fix it? I promise I'll be good…" All this silent treatment drove me crazy.

Ruki stared down at me with a sly smirk on his face. "Get to class." Then he was gone.

Damn vampires and their ability to disappear! He's never cared whether I go to class or not before. Did I really screw up that badly? Tears sprung to my eyes and I tried to hold back the breakdown. What if he decides not to take my blood anymore? What if he… doesn't want me anymore? The thoughts took over and I stood, paralyzed.

"Someone is losing their mind over a little rejection from Ruki, aren't they?" Kou said, sitting on the brick edge of the flower bed in front of me. He tilted his head to the side with a smile. "Your heart is racing, and you're all teary eyed."

I slowly forced my feet to move. "K-Kou! Do you know why Ruki is mad at me?" I asked, desperate for an answer.

He shook his head with a laugh. "Nope, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you for free."

So, he does know something! Dropping down to my knees in front of him, I grabbed his hand. "You know I'll do anything you want me to." There isn't much to offer him, since I've already offered my whole body to him, blood and all.

"Oh, I know that. But there is something that you can do for me that you haven't yet," Kou said. His eye glowed red, reading my feelings. "You can take me to your house."

I shrunk back, releasing him. Is that what Ruki is after? "We made an agreement. Please don't ask that." It's one of the only things I can't do. They'd been pressing the issue for a week now, due to the new bruises on my arms and chest. He knows that I won't allow it. "I should go." Standing on my shaky legs, I brushed my skirt off.

Kou narrowed his eyes. "Geez, you're so annoying when you're like this. So mopey about Ruki. And so secretive about your home life. We'll find out eventually, you know." From the two months I'd spent with them, I'd only seen this side of Kou a few times. He hid it very well. "You want to know why Ruki is avoiding you? It's because he's bored with you."

His words were hard to believe when he got like this, but that didn't stop the pain my chest.

"Hah!" He laughed loudly, holding his stomach. "You mean you actually have feelings for him? That's hilarious, Saki!"

My cheeks burned. His ability to see the true feelings in one's heart had been hard to avoid. He'd goaded me into this, a smirk reappeared on his face. He patted my head as he passed, still laughing at whatever he'd seen. I hugged myself, wanting to burst into tears. The bell rang for class, but there is no way I'd ever be able to make it through a lesson with the fear of abandonment coursing through me.

I… I can't face them right now.

Taking the courage to leave the school alone, I walked home in the darkness. It had been two months since I'd walked home alone. They took turns walking me from their home to a road near mine. From day one, Ruki had made a binding agreement with me, allowing me privacy of where I lived, and a few other things I wasn't comfortable with. In return, I wouldn't pry into their pasts unless they wanted to talk about it, and so far, they hadn't.

My shamble of home had litter all over the front lawn, mostly beer bottles, and a few old toys of mine and my brothers. No one should be home. The lights were all off, which was a good sign. The creaky front door greeted me coldly. The chilly air inside felt colder than the outside. Flipping on the lamp by the entrance to the living room, I froze. No… he isn't supposed to be here yet…

"The hell are you doing home so early?" A beer bottle crashed against the wall beside me, causing me to jump. He's always so angry! "The little murdering bitch thinks skipping school is going to save her ass from jail?" He stood from the chair, stomping over to me. Grabbing a fist full of my hair, he jerked my head forward, pushing it down. His voice rose with each word. "ARE YOU STUPID, LITTLE GIRL? DO YOU WANT ME TO TURN YOU IN?"

My eyes grew wide. Would he really turn me in?  
"Maybe I ought to remind you why we're in this shitty situation?" He threatened, twisting my hair around in hand, causing me to cry out. "Shut up! You deserve it remember? For what you did! You deserve all the shitty things that happen to you!"

That's right.

I _deserve_ it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sliding my long sleeved oversized sweater on that hung down over my black leggings, I checked my phone. No messages from any of the boys… Maybe they don't really want me anymore. There's no way to know unless I go over there. My uniform hung on the hanger, with a beer stain on the front. I'll have to try and clean it later. "I have to go," I told myself in the mirror.

"Have to go where? You've been gone a lot at night, Saki," Satoshi said, creeping into my room. He moved silently, afraid to wake our sleeping father downstairs. He'd passed out over an hour ago from exhaustion. It would take a hurricane to wake him.

I smiled at him, brushing my hair out of my face. "To study with some friends. It's way past your bedtime, Satoshi. You have school in the morning." We went to the same school, but he went during the daytime to avoid staying home with our father. Usually when I was gone to school, and Satoshi was here alone, our dad was out drinking his life away.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't like school, Saki. It's boring." He was only a first year in the junior high building, but he was smart. Smarter than I am.

"I know, but you have to go. You need to get good grades so that you can go to a high school far away from here. I'm gonna pay your tuition, but you," I poked his chest. "Have to pass the entrance exam. That was the deal remember?"

Satoshi nodded. "Yeah, I remember… You're going to come with me, right? You also promised to get us a place to live."

"One step at a time, okay? Now, get to bed. I'll be back to walk you to school on my way to work," I said, patting his head before ushering him out of my room. Making sure he was safe in bed and the lights were out, I crept down the stairs to the front door.

All the lights were off in the house, except for the color the tv provided from the late-night news. Sneaking out had become a habit for me over the past 2 months, and every time I went out, I felt more at ease doing it. Dad never wakes up, because he's drank so much that he might as well be in a coma. Navigating the streets at night had become much easier as well.

It only took ten minutes to make it to the Mukami household. The front door was unlocked, like always. What would vampires need to use a lock for? If anyone ever tried to rob them, they'd just end up dead. Kou probably wouldn't be here. He worked most weekdays. From the big open windows, I saw Yuma out tending to his garden. Azusa is probably in his room.

"You didn't follow my directions," Ruki said, startling me. He was sitting in one of the chairs in the foyer, with his book open in his hands. Had he been siting there the whole time?

I smiled brightly. "My little brother called. He needed me to come home. I'm sorry for not telling you." My brother had been my excuse for everything, because he was my everything.

He closed his book loudly, standing up from the chair. "Come with me."

Following Ruki up the stairs, I smiled more because he was finally talking to me! Even if he is mad that I left school, at least he is acknowledging me! Anything was better than being ignored. I knew this path upstairs well. We were going to his room.

He held the door open for me, waiting for me to go in first. The door closed soundly behind me, and silence took over. Ruki slid his hands up underneath my shirt, pulling it upward. Obediently raising my arms, the oversized sweater came off, leaving the tank top underneath. His teleporting of us to the bed sent a wave of pain through me. He said it's disorienting for humans because our bodies weren't made to move that fast. "Up," he said, slipping his fingers around the band of leggings.

Raising my hips to allow him to get the leggings off with little effort, I bit my lip. Unlike with Kou and Yuma, who liked to move very quickly, Ruki always took his time getting what he wanted from me. His room felt colder then usual, making goosebumps appear on my skin.

His eyes narrowed as they scanned my body. "Who bit you?"

"No one," I replied. As soon as I'd said it, I realized what was puzzling him. He could smell my blood from the open wound. Before I could stop him, he'd ripped my tank top and bra off at once. My cheeks flushed and I covered my stomach with my arms. "You said that-"

"I remember what I said," Ruki cut me off. He snatched my wrists in one hand, holding them above my head. His free hand traced along the many scars that were scattered on my stomach. "What are these from?" He asked, sounding more interested than angry. His fingers ran along the sensitive open one. "This one is fresh."

"It's nothing."

His eyes lifted from the wound to meet mine. Licking the blood off his fingers, he said, "The cut is upwards. Self-inflicted. Did your father make you, do it?"

I managed to tear my wrists free and covered the scars again. Turning my head away, I said, "I thought we agreed not to talk about my home life." They know a little bit about my dad, only because it became hard to lie about the bruises when Kou could see right through me. He said he could feel my fear, even though I hid it well behind my smile.

Ruki grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "You belong to me, Saki. Harming your body isn't up to you. Only we can do that to you." He only said that because sometimes Azusa likes to make shallow cuts with his knife. "Why did you do it?"

"It's not your problem! What's the big deal? It doesn't affect you drinking my blood, so leave it alone!" I replied, raising my voice. My eyes grew wide when I did. This is the first time I've ever yelled at him. Regretting it instantly, I laid my head back on the pillow. "Don't ask me about it. I don't want to tell you."

"You don't have any right to deny me."

"You agreed."

Ruki clenching his hand around my throat, squeezing hard. "And now I've changed my mind. You will tell me. I won't allow you to leave this room until you do." He released my throat, making me cough for air. He leaned down to bite the top of my ear. "I'll keep you here forever if that's what it takes."

I shook my head. He's never been like this before. He's never cared to press the issue.

"This will be torture for you, give up and tell me what I want to know," Ruki said, softer than before. His lips met mine with a soft kiss. It took me by surprise, because he's never kissed me on the lips before, only on my neck and other parts of my body to rile me up.

My heart pounded in my chest, realizing what he meant. Though Ruki never jumped to sex right away, he didn't exactly make it… slow. This kind of feeling bubbling up inside of me was the feelings for him Kou had saw in me tonight. Was this their end game all along? Something in my head snapped and I pushed my hands against his chest hard. "Stop!"

Ignoring me completely, Ruki snatched my arms again, pinning them down above my head. He teleported so quickly that I barely realized he'd left at all. With my hands securely cuffed to the headboard, he had free reign of my body. Capturing my lips for another gentle kiss, Ruki slid my underwear down my legs, leaving me completely naked. Trailing kisses over to my ear, he lightly traced the curves of my body with his fingers.

"R-Ruki… please don't do this. I… I c-can't…" My heart won't be able to deal with the aftermath.

His hot breath on my ear, Ruki kept his voice barely above a whisper. "Isn't this what you wanted? For me to love you?"

Attempting to turn my head away from him, I took a shaky breath. "You don't love me. I'm not a human worth loving."

"Yes, you've said that before. Do you believe you deserve it? Is that why you came to us? So that whatever you needed atonement for would be found through your degradation from us?" One of his hands found its way between my legs, rubbing in all the right places. He kept his eyes on me, watching for the information he wanted.

They already know all that? It was obvious that I didn't give any worth to my life, as they'd discovered over the past few months. "Yes," was all I could muster before I bit my lip to stop a moan.

Ruki dipped one finger into me, slowly pulling in and out. He smirked when my hips rocked forward, wanting more. He went quiet for a long time, just teasing me and kissing my skin all over. He was right, this did feel like torture. It felt like he loved me, that he cared for me. The hard truth was that he only wanted my blood and body.

My whole body started to tremble as I almost crossed the line of pleasure, but it all stopped. Ruki withdrew from me completely, leaving my body unsatisfied and cold. With his chair perfectly placed to watch me from across the room, Ruki opened his book. "Whenever you're ready to tell me why you have those scars, I'll love you even more."

Love.

Stop it!

"Your heart rate sped up as I said that. It seems our little human _has_ developed an attachment to me."

Holding back the tears, I let my head fall back on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. My breaths were ragged. My whole body craved his touch and his fangs, which he has yet to bite me. Swallowing down my sob, I bit my lip hard to keep in. _Smile through the pain, Saki. That's what keeps us going. Try it! Go on! You have a beautiful smile_! Her words floated through my head, like a sad melody that haunted me every night. She's the reason I ended up here, because I screwed up so badly. There was no way I'd ever be able to make up for my sins.

"I killed her."

Ruki looked up from his book, surprised at my sudden confession. "Hmm?"

The feelings of regret and hurt in my body took over and the tears spilled down my cheeks. "I killed my best friend and my dad covered it all up."

I'm a murderer.


	4. Chapter 4

Free from my bonds, I sat up and hugged a pillow to my chest to cover my scars. The room fell silent. Every time I glanced at Ruki, he wasn't paying attention to me. Taking a shaky breath, I said, "I don't deserve anything after what I did." The need to explain myself bubbled up. I just need him to understand why I'm worthless.

Ruki sat on the edge of the bed, head tilted back to stare at the ceiling. "We've killed plenty of humans."

"That's different," I replied, squeezing the pillow tighter.

"How?" Ruki's gaze fell on me. He didn't seem angry with me. More like, he wanted to understand me. It had been this way for a while. Only one month had passed when he started treating me like a pet instead of just a source of food. That first month, though, he'd barely spoken to me and only did so when I'd done something wrong. Things had changed since then.

I fiddled with the tag on the bottom of the pillow, shrugging my shoulders. It was hard to explain why I felt that way. "You're a vampire, better than humans. Our laws don't apply." I paused, thinking about how to continue. "But me… but I don't deserve to live after what I did. But I've always been too much of a coward to kill myself."

Hot tears filled my eyes, sliding down my cheeks and making water spots on the bedsheet. There had been so many days that I'd spent hours planning on a suicide attempt. Overdose. Slitting my wrists. Stepping in front of a train. But every time I tried, I couldn't. So, I made the cuts on my skin to remind myself of how weak and worthless I was.

"That's when you decided to approach Kou," He said.

Nodding my head, I held back the overwhelming feelings of sorrow for the loss of my friend. Guilt. I feel guilt. "After so many failed attempts, I found a website that talked about him. My research turned up some weird information, and I decided to test it out for myself. And here we are," I said, keeping my teary eyes on the bed.

Ruki sighed, getting annoyed by this conversation. "What do you want from us?"

I bit my lip to keep the sob in. Isn't it already clear what my goal has been all along? Though part of me had enjoyed my time with the Mukami's, all I wanted was one thing. "I want you to kill me, Ruki. That's what I've always wanted."

His hand gripped my arm tight and jerked me forward, up onto my knees. Grabbing my chin roughly with his free hand, his blue-gray eyes held anger in them. "Stop lying to me, Saki. You're too afraid to say it, afraid that it would mean you've found a reason to live even when you don't wish to after you killed your only friend."

Trying to shake my head in denial, I couldn't figure out what he meant. That's not true. "I have no reason to live," my voice came out a whisper, desperate. He doesn't understand. How could a vampire know the feelings of a worthless human? He's a perfect creature.

Ruki squeezed my face tighter, the jaw bone creaking under his strength, threatening to crack. I'd been on the receiving end of his taunts and punishments plenty of times, but this… "Who do you serve?"

"What?" His question surprised me.

"Answer me. Who do you belong to?"

It confused me. Kou had been the first to drink my blood, and though Ruki was the leader of the group, the four Mukami's shared me. Each would take turns drinking my blood and playing. My purple eyes searched his blue ones for his meaning. He's angry, truly angry. The answer I knew he wanted slipped out. "Y-you."

Ruki pulled me closer, our noses almost touching. "That's right. The moment you gave yourself to me, you gave up any choice in what happens to your life. It's mine to do with as I please. You belong to me for the remainder of your fragile human life." He tossed me back against the bed and stood. "Get dressed. I will walk you home."

I sat shocked. Ruki has never really cared for me. More like, I'm convenient to have around for access to blood and for entertainment. For a moment, it felt as though he wanted me, truly wanted me. Whatever the reasons, for blood or pleasure to cure this boredom, it made my heart pound in my chest. He's right. I do have a reason to live, even if I don't want to.

If even for only a day more, I want to be his.

The rest of my life could be spent being bitten and toyed with, punished and tortured, and… I want that. This is still to atone for what I've done, as I don't deserve anything more. They'll grow bored of me. It could be at the end of the week. It could be years from now. Either way, this is where I belonged, and where I needed to be.

"Saki, if you don't hurry, I'll change my mind."

His words sent a wave of emotion through me. He'd meant it as though he'd leave me to walk home alone, but the part of me that still held onto his promise from earlier had me blushing. I bit my lip and squeezed my legs together. "Ruki, wait." I reached out and grabbed his hand, my cheeks burning. It's his fault for making me feel this way. "You promised." That's so lame. I sound like a child asking for a reward.

"Needy, aren't we?" He teased with a sly smirk. "and if I say no?" My eyes went wide with fear of his words coming true, causing him to laugh. "Have I deprived you so much that you have to give me that expression?"

He still hasn't said yes. The taunt in his eyes only fueled my need for him more. "Ruki…" I whined. "It's been so long. Please bite me. I want to feel your fangs."

Ruki let out a low growl. This has been the longest he's gone without biting me, and it must be taking a lot of self-control. He teleported on top of me, pressing me down into the mattress. Giving me a slow kiss, Ruki's hands roamed my body.

I couldn't help but smile at the attention, already a mess. Everything felt different when it was Ruki. I craved his touch and fangs more than the others. Maybe Kou was right, and I do have rising feelings for this strict and stoic vampire. It only took minutes for me to be moaning his name.

The longer he took waiting to bite me and dragging out sex, the more amused Ruki looked. Most days he seemed quiet and uninterested. Today, he gave more attention to me than ever before. "Relax, Saki. When I'm satisfied with your state, I'll allow you to have what you most desire," Ruki said, licking my neck as a taunt. "And should you ever want to take your life again, I'll remind you over and over who your life belongs to," Ruki said, sinking his fangs in.

Euphoric. Painful. Opposite things to describe this act. Yuma had told me all about how humans struggled and cried out for them to stop. They hated this feeling. I couldn't agree, especially with Ruki. It did hurt, but the pain dulled the ache of guilt inside me. It was selfish to want this, for the sake of making myself feel better. But, I wanted to belong to Ruki. So, I will submit to him and give my all to be what he wants.


	5. Chapter 5

The sunlight pouring in from the window blinded my heavy eyes. A gasp escaped my lips as I sat up fast. The sheet fell down around my waist, proving that I was still completely naked. Covering my breasts with my arm, I found the clock. It's past 7 AM! I don't ever stay this late! My brother and I have to be home by 6:30 in order to be in bed by the time our dad comes home from his nightly bender. Throwing off the covers, I scooped up my clothes that were strewn across the floor, nearly tripping to get out the door while pulling up my leggings.

Tossing my hair up into a messy bun, I ran down the stairs. My hand settled on the doorknob, but an arm slid around my waist. I squeaked and was spun around. In seconds I was over Yuma's shoulder, being carried away from the front door. "Y-Yuma! I have to—"

"I don't care what you want. You're going to help me with this," he replied, only holding me with one arm around my things. Shoving the door to the garden out back open, he narrowly missed smacking me in the head with it. "We're planting tomatoes," he explained, setting me down on my feet.

I internally groaned. I need to get home! Explaining that to him would do no good. It would most likely irritate him and get me some kind of punishment. That I definitely don't have time for! The quicker we finish, the quicker I can leave. "Okay, I can help with that," I answered. There's been many occasions where he's asked for my help.

Yuma handed me a packet of seeds. "You remember how to plant them?" He asked, going over the instructions once again without waiting for my reply. He cared for this garden well. It always grew big and delicious vegetables.

However, planting seeds, watering them, and keeping them alive were much harder than I imagined. Yuma did it easily, and made it look extremely simple. I had tried to plant a garden at home and killed every plant within a few weeks. Down on my hands and knees, my palms were covered with dirt. The sun was still low in the sky, but the heat still made me sweaty.

"Saki." Yuma growled, grabbing the back of my collar. He lifted me up, making me stumble back into his arm. "I see Ruki's been claiming you. That why you're still here?" He muttered not wanting an answer. He ran his tongue along my neckline. "You can't smell so good and expect me not drink your blood."

I titled my head to the side. Though Yuma is normally rough with his bites, he seemed to be taking it easy today. His fangs didn't pierce with the same intensity.

Yuma chuckled, like he'd read my mind. "I'm only being easy on you because Ruki did such a number on you last night." He'd succeeded in making me blush and look down at the ground. "Did you think we couldn'ts hear you? Kou said you were in love with Ruki, but I didn't believe him until last night. All those moans and noises you made for him," Yuma teased, his lips pressed against my ear.

That's so damn embarrassing! I forget that vampires have exceptional hearing among other extraordinary powers, like teleportation. That would mean that all the brothers in the house… know. It's not like Ruki and I haven't done it before, and I've done it with all of them, actually. So then, why is it just now embarrassing? Is it because it was Ruki?

"The next time you come here, I'll make you cry out even louder." He bit down into my shoulder hard, causing a squeak to escape my lips. He drank for a while before completely releasing me. "Alright, I'll finish. You go cook me some more breakfast. I want a rice omelet," he ordered, pushing me toward the door. When I'd first met them, I had no idea that vampires ate human food as well, but Ruki cooks a lot for them. Then, of course, Yuma wants me to make him food, too.

My body felt a weak from how much blood he'd drank. It would probably be a good idea to stay for a little while longer… "Okay, I'll make that," I replied. It wouldn't be good for me to pass out on the way home.

In the kitchen, I thoroughly washed my hands to get all the dirt off. Rice omelets are easy to make. It doesn't take much effort, and I'd decided to make enough for all four of the boys. There aren't a lot of ingredients, and cooking time is relatively short. My problem laid in the fact that Kou had returned from his idol job and was hanging all over me. At the stove, I was trying to flip the omelet, but Kou had draped his arms over my shoulders, leaning his weight on me. "Kou!"

He nuzzled his face into my neck. "Saaakkii!" He whined, blowing out some air. "I'm so hungry! When is it going to be finished?"

It would be finished much faster if he'd get off me! I knew better than to say that though. "I'm almost done, I promise," I answered, sliding the omelet off onto a plate and preparing another one. There were already seven done, and I planned to make eight. That would make two each, which should be plenty. "Are you tired from work?"

"Vampires don't get tired like humans do, idiot," Kou replied, resting his chin on my shoulder to watch me cook. He used to be overly nice to me and then switch to being extremely demanding and mean. Now, he just called me an idiot a lot but wasn't so mean.

I laughed, cutting off a piece of the omelet in the pan. "Want to try it?" I asked, offering the bite to him, which he gladly accepted. That kept him quiet for a moment, and I put ketchup on top of all the omelets except for Azusa's. He likes his omelets plain. Slipping out of Kou's arms, I picked up the plates. "It's ready." My words fell on an empty room. Kou had already teleported to the dining room, without carrying a single plate.

Azusa, Kou, and Yuma were happily enjoying their food. I had lingered in the room, hoping that Ruki would come down so I could see him before I leave. Why should that matter? It made me feel like a needy girlfriend. The minutes ticked by. Finally, I decided that I can't wait any longer. If I don't get home soon, my father will know that I've stayed out the entire night.

Outside the door, I leaned against it. Kou's voice broke the silence. "You're playing with her? That's unusual." Is he talking to Ruki?

"For a human, she isn't completely unbearable. She'll be a useful toy," Ruki's smooth voice answered. He has to know that I'm out here. My heart pounded in my chest so hard that it might pop out!

He called me useful!

That's all I could focus on while I walked home. I shouldn't be excited about it. I don't deserve to be called that. My best friend is dead. My dad would never let me forget about it. My heart still knew that I deserved to die, but after last night, Ruki had demanded that he was in control of whether I lived or died. That made my body tingle. Vampires really are perfect creatures, and Ruki is the best of all of them. In my daze, I struggled to open the front door. The telephone ringing snapped me out of it. Who could that be?

The door stuck, making me have to ram my shoulder against it to get it open. In the living room, dad had picked himself up off his recliner and had the phone to his ear. His eyes shifted to me, hate showing in them. "What do you mean Saki hasn't gone to get her blood taken in over two months?" He slammed the phone down onto the receiver. "You ungrateful little bitch!"

I wanted to run, but my legs wouldn't move. That's right. I'd completely forgotten about my regular doctor's visits. My Polycythemia Vera. It's been under control since I'd started being with the Mukami's. They drank so much of my blood that I hadn't had any episodes like before. It would make since that the doctors would call to check on me. What excuse can I offer up?

"Are you trying to die? Is that it?" He shouted, having already slid his belt out of his pant loops. His anger was something I was familiar with. He's done this to me so many times. "If you want to die that much, I'll gladly make you suffer!" Swinging the leather around, it cracked as it hit my face. The force knocked me to my knees.

Before I could move, dad had stormed closer, planting his foot hard into my ribcage. It made a sickening crunch noise. I screamed in pain, but it fell on deaf ears. He brought that belt down over and over, hitting my legs, back, arms. Anywhere it would reach. Curling up in the fetal position did no good. That took strength that I didn't have. My whole body ached. He only stopped when I went limp. I wasn't dead, but I wouldn't be moving for a while.

He returned to his recliner, throwing out more insults to me. It didn't take long for him to pass out. It must have been hours that I laid there. The front door squeaked open quietly. "Saki!" Satoshi whispered, crossing over quietly to where I still laid on the floor. He supported my weight and helped me up the stairs. We would freeze when they squeaked, afraid of waking up that old bastard.

After Satoshi patched me up, he did as I said, locking himself in his room in case our dad decided to make a trip up here before he left for the night to go get drunk again. Laying on my bed, everything hurt. I had to lay on my stomach. The lashes on my back had to be wrapped because there was so much blood. It isn't good for me to skip school, but it's impossible for me to go anywhere in this state. I'll just rest here until the next day. My body wouldn't move even if I wanted it to. This kind of pain I hated. What I wouldn't give to be back with Ruki. But I have to protect my brother. He has to get out of this hell, even if I have to die for that happen.


End file.
